Emmett Carson
| aliases = Doctor Emmett Carson | franchise = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Virginia | known relatives = Harlan Carson Brother, also a physician. A member of the Hilltop Colony. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Cell" | final appearance = "Hostiles and Calamities" | actor = Tim Parati }} Emmett Carson is a fictional doctor and a recurring minor antagonist featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He is based on a character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, who only goes by Carson. Emmett Carson was played by actor Tim Parati and first appeared in the third episode of season seven titled, "The Cell". Biography Emmett Carson was a male Caucasian in his apparent late forties or early fifties who lived in the U.S. state of Virginia in the years following a viral outbreak that led to a zombie apocalypse. He was associated with a militant survival group called the Saviors, and was based out of their Sanctuary facility. As a gifted surgeon, Emmett Carson routinely found himself tending to the wounds of his fellow Saviors, many of which were inflicted upon them by higher ranking members of the group, or by the group's leader, Negan, as punishment for some wrongdoing. He also provided examinations to Negan's various "wives", likely checking for STDs, or in the case of Sherry, examining her for possible pregnancy. When Dwight brought a captive Daryl Dixon in to see him, Doctor Carson treated his bruises and lacerations. Walking Dead: The Cell Doctor Carson was also present when Negan doled out punishment to another Savior named Mark, who had been involved with one of Negan's wives. Mark's punishment was to have his face disfigured with a hot iron. Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song Doctor Carson tends to Dwight after Negan has him beaten up over Sherry and Daryl's disappearances. Doctor Carson believes her to be the one that helped Daryl escape as she had a big heart and seeing how disheveled Daryl looked in the room made her feel for him. Later, Dwight goes into the house that he and Sherry said they'd meet up at if they ever separated, finding a note that confirms she helped Daryl escape because he started to remind Dwight of the person he used to be and she apologizes for turning Dwight into a hardened, loyal Savior. Dwight later frames Carson for killing Sherry by ripping the "Goodbye Honey" portion of the note and planting it on him. Since this is one of Negan's "wives", he is punished accordingly by being thrown into an open furnace and burned alive as everyone, including the abducted Eugene Porter who Negan is moving into a powerful position on their side, watches. Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities Notes & Trivia * * Emmett Carson is the eleventh named character to be killed off in season seven. This includes named walkers. Appearances TV series # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities Comic series # Walking Dead 105 # Walking Dead 106 # Walking Dead 117 # Walking Dead 121 # Walking Dead 122 # Walking Dead 123 # Walking Dead 124 # Walking Dead 125 # Walking Dead 126 # Walking Dead 137 # Walking Dead 141 # Walking Dead 144 # Walking Dead 145 See also External Links * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 casualties Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who are burned to death